


Anon Prompt: Something Small

by Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anon Prompt, Clois, Extended Family, Fluff, Multi, Presidential Analyst - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Waiting, arrested ceo, bio engineered martian, bit o angst, chosen family, general danvers, majorly judging you, prompt, supercat, supergeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: Anonymous said:my momma is in the hospital with heart troubles... could you write something small to help distract me? i really like your fics and youre one of my favorite authors
Here you go I hope this is alright and that everything ends up okay.





	

Time is the worst, Kara thinks to herself, especially when she seems to constantly be getting stuck in it.  Luckily this time she isn’t in a pod or stasis or ten thousand feet under ice. No this time it was in a waiting room, or what was being utilized as a waiting room, just off the main hub of the D.E.O.

Her boots were solid with her strides counting away the seconds absently so that she wouldn’t be tempted to mentally count along with the second hand of the clock mounted into the wall.  Her cape fluttered about around her, twisting and turning with her movements as she transversed the room back and forth. 

“You’re going to wear a hole in the floor.”  Alex’s voice was gentle as her shoulder pressed into the doorway where Kara had been pacing for over an hour now. She herself in her typical D.E.O. fair, guns on her hip and thigh and all. 

“I can’t help it.”  Kara didn’t stop, though the speed with which she had been moving slowed considerably. 

“How long did you actually-” 

“Fifteen minutes.” 

Alex tried to hide her smile by biting her lips inward giving a nod as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I broke one of the machines and Cat told me to get some air.” 

“Smart one that, even if she is a smart ass.” 

“Hey.” 

Alex grinned. “It’s true.”

Kara made a face but resumed her pacing. “She says the same thing about you.”

“She does have a smart ass.”  

Kara closed her eyes tightly as her Aunt’s voice swam into the air around them, head shaking away. 

Alex ooo’d playfully, letting Astra’s hands settle at her waist from behind before she leaned into her solid frame. “Don’t tell Cat you agree she’ll never let me live it down.”  

“She is not exactly in a place to do that currently.” 

Kara glanced over at them again and Alex mouthed her apologies before letting out her own breath upon looking at the clock on the wall. 

“Longest one yet.” 

“Leave it to Cat to break that record.” Lucy supplied, edging past the pair in the doorway. “And make a space you two geeze.” She brushed her shoulders off playfully. “As if I needed more of your family’s hormones and what not on me.” 

“You were plenty fine with mine not-”

“YES!” Lucy interrupted Alura who came in from another point of entry, having been watching her daughter silently while she paced away. “Yes… this is..just. I don’t need theirs...when I prefer yours.” 

“Oh kay… not really helping here.” Kara spoke around them all, her faster pacing having resumed.  “Shouldn’t at least one of you be in there too?” 

Alura slid into a chair while Lucy plucked a few snacks from the nearby machine and joined Alura, literally.   With practiced ease the Kryptonian sat forward as Lucy stepped into the chair behind her, set her feet on the arms and then sat on the chair back before Alura leaned back against her as if she were part of the chair.   

In any other situation Kara might have found the ease of the position the two took to be unnerving but considering she was already well beyond that point she actually found it endearing.  

Astra and Alex remained where they stood, Alex’s frame leaning further into Astra as the woman’s arms wrapped around behind her.  If Kara’s senses were completely in tune with the room and not attempting to break past all the barriers the D.E.O. had up currently between her and Cat she would realize just how worried her extended family was about the whole situation. 

“Ladies…”  Vasquez voice broke through their comms, causing Kara to stop moving entirely while the others tipped their heads or glanced upwards out of habit.  

“Heads up, Dad’s on his way.” 

Kara and Alex were the first to share a look before their gazes rounded out to the others.  Alura leaned back further into the mix of her chair and Lucy while the co-director gave a small audible sigh and braced herself for impact. 

Astra counted down the seconds while Alex wrapped her arms and hands over the woman’s hold while each of them waited.  True to Vasquez’s warning not a few seconds later Hank, or visibly J’onn came thundering into the room they all occupied. 

“You promised.” His polyphonic tones rang out like some great series of bells, causing the younger three women to flinch slightly while the twin Kryptonian’s almost squared up for a fight at the same instant. 

“You promised you just found out. You promised that I had more time.” 

Kara took a deep breath, already stepping forward to take the brunt of the ire and explanation duties only to be cut off rather abruptly by Winn and the woman telling him how wonderful his haircut was since last she saw him. 

Or so she had been trying before hearing J’onn’s tone directed at the others in the room. 

“J’onn Henry Henshaw J’onzz.”  Alex and Kara both instantly retreated to their respective corners, or more Alex further into Astra and Kara further across the room as if they were the ones being middle named right now.  “These things don’t have set times, you couldn’t have been serious with that promise from Kara or Cat despite how much they meant it.”  

Eliza strode right up to his seven foot tall green bulk of a frame, hands coming to settle on her waist as she looked up at him. The pair stared each other down while the others tried not to watch for fear the intensity of that stare from either Eliza or J’onn would befall them. 

A full minute passed before J’onn shifted his jaw and let out an audible sigh of concession, his gaze turning downward just enough to relent their contest before Eliza took a step further forward into his space in order to catch his gaze again.  

“I wanted to be sure.  Wanted to be able to promise no complications, no-”

Eliza reached up and touched his face, silencing him before offering him a ghost of a smile.  “I tried to tell her to slow down and wait for the majority of her life, Cat enables the hell out of he and when the two of them have their minds set.”  Eliza sighed. “You didn’t have a snowball's chance, just saying.”

Lucy was actually the first to break, her laugh sounding like a bark of a noise that Alura quickly covered with her hand and scolded her with a look until giggles from Alex pulled her attention. 

“This is not amusing.” Alura stated. 

“It is… funny as fuck as my Brave One would say.” Astra stated without pause only to have Lucy laughing harder and Alex turning red while Hank, Eliza and Alura starred the pair of them down.  Astra rose a brow after a moment, feeling Alex press even tighter against her. “What?” 

Kara on the other hand let out a small frustrated sigh, her pacing having resumed despite the mirth and warmth surrounding her and the room she had been relegated towards where she had once been so alone. 

The noise turned the room to her, even if she didn’t notice the rest of her family did and with an almost unearthly ease managed to communicate the real reason they were all here with no more than a few glances and subtle movements between themselves. 

Bit by bit they all moved deeper into the room instead of remaining on the edges looking in until Kara was pacing the center of the room surrounded by the circle of her family.  Until both Lucy and Hank seemed to be relayed something in the same instant that caused the others, sans Kara of course, to turn their focus them. 

“Isn’t that a breach?”  Lucy questioned while looking to the others. 

“The one I am still unsure about, the other is just hot headed and wishes she were an al-”

“You’re not supposed to eavesdrop Astra.” Hank interrupted before looking to the others. 

“What?” Eliza said softly before Vasquez was back on the director’s comms relaying something about a possible flare and threat of ‘storming the castle’ 

“Someone get a team out there and black bind protoco them in here for crying out loud.” 

“I”m on-” 

“No.. not you.”  Hank stopped Alex cold, her legs going back into the depths of the chair she was seated in with his look while Astra remained behind her in her usual at ease position raising a brow at Hank and Lucy both. 

Kara eyed them all and then the clock again letting out a breath as she rubbed the back of her neck until yet another commotion pulled their attentions.  

One was flailing and shoving at the agent guiding her, while the other was stiff and moved in a staggered series of motions until they were stopped inside the door and the black sacks taken off their heads. 

“Dios mio...I should kick your ass from here back to the door!”  
“I’ve had worse welcomes..”

The two women spoke over one another, Maggie to the agent, Lena to the rest of the room that looked them over until Maggie busied herself on checking Lena’s frame to ensure she wasn’t hurt or man handled too roughly. 

“You’re lucky I didn’t detain you for the threat against a government agency.” Hank supplied, looking at them from where he stood.  

“I’ve been here before.” Maggie tried, while Lena just looked awestruck at the architecture and technological surrounds until she was face to face with a room full of aliens and-

“Supergirl.”  Lena said with a breathless abandon.  “Are we too late? Is Cat alright?”

Kara looked at the two newest arrivals, her teeth worrying her mouth until it was red as she was forced to stop enough to take in everyone and their auras and why they were here and how much concern and love and all manner of other things they had for her and for Cat.  

“Oh no..” Lena whispered, seeing Kara’s eyes turn to glass before she tried to look away and off to keep her emotions at bay. 

Before she could think to get a breath of fresh air the lot of them were on her, stating with Lena who was just trying to apologize for making Kara cry before the entirety of the room descended on her. 

Because of this, no one noticed Hippolyta entering the room, ironic that she and Cat were such long time friends and yet never once did Cat suspect “Olivia Marsdin” to be anything but human.  Even with that truth revealed it had been her and Kara who had been with her throughout this ordeal, until it all proved to much for the latter and with the President’s additional urging had managed to get Kara out of the room they had been occupying. 

Because they were all so wrapped up in trying to comfort Kara and how scared she was trying not to be and how strong she was trying to be they failed to notice the woman being wheeled in by said President, Vasquez of course right behind in her secret service regalia.  The three of them looked at the hybrid huddle then each other, leaving Cat to shake her head slightly. 

Adjusting to Kaa and her small family was an adjustment in the beginning, and never ceased to stop being one the more and more it seemed to grow to nearly quadruple its size in what felt like such a short time.  There was a small squeak of a sneaker on the floor behind them and everything went deathly still, Kara’s head popping up over the din of her family and eyes locking with Cat. 

Thankfully the newest addition to this large complement and extended complement of the House of El refused to wake, even in her older brother’s arms. 

“Carter Grant, what have I told you about picking up your feet when you walk.” Cat huffed on the edge of a tired smile. 

“Why pick them up when he can fly.” Kara answered, released from the grip of the others as she shoved at her face and literally flew over before coming to within a breath of Cat, eyes scanning her over. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Forty nine hours is not fine..” Lucy supplied while Lena and Maggie both swore before at least Lena apologized. 

Kara floated to the ground, kneeling in front of Cat as the other woman’s hands found her features. “I’m alright Little Bird.” Kara kissed the inside of Cat’s palms, giving a small nuzzle to her hold before speaking. 

“I’m not the little bird anymore.” She whispered, her eyes getting glassy all over again at the sight of her adopted son holding her newborn daughter. 

“Incoming transmission.” Winn gently interrupted, turning his pad around so the people on the view screen could see everyone else. 

“Mom?”  Adam’s voice rang out causing Kara to grin and chuckle while Cat let out a small sigh. “You alright? Clark said..” 

“Good job cous!”  Clark interrupted before Lois and Olsen made a display at the man from behind both him and Adam. “What.. ?”

“Nice going Kitty Cat, you beat me at it again.” 

“I’m up three Lois get a move on.” 

Kara grinned and turned over her shoulder, not moving from her wife’s side as she looked at the screen. “Uncle Clark -does- need to get on it, otherwise we’re going to drop all his nieces and nephews off on him and -his- wife so we can get a break sooner than he can say up up.” 

“And away..” With that Clark was gone from the screen leaving James and Adam to it.

“Lois would kill you Cat you, you realize that right?” 

Cat merely grinned, giving out a small hum at the thought of dropping off Carter, Alex and Astra’s son, Alura and Lucy’s twins, not to mention the rag tag group of adopted alien little ones Eliza and Hank had bouncing around half the time. 

“Do it Mom, I’ll take video and James’ll do a whole spread, the fall of Superman.” 

Cat actually chuckled, coming up short before easing back into the chair she was in. 

“I think, now is a good time for us all to get settled and let Cat and the baby and Kara rest.” Eliza allowed.  “The other natives are surely restless after all this.” 

“Speaking of.” Cat began only to look up as silent alarms went off, sending the room into dark red hues. “....Where did you leave them all exactly.” 

“With Mon-El, he said he was really good with kids.” Winn allowed with a proud puff to his chest.

“Sir! We’ve been overrun! Mon-El is leading the...little the others...we need help sir” 

Lucy winced at her comm looking up apologetically as more than half the room sprung into action. “We’re on our way.. “ 

“Honesty how difficult can-” 

“Do not-” Astra, Lucy, Winn and even Eliza all spoke up at the same time. “Finish that sentence if you value your … building.” Astra finished.  

Marsdin gave Kara a gentle hug, followed by Vasquez before they drifted out, promising to be by after once everything calmed back down again, Lena and Maggie followed suit, after giving over a small bag of gifts to welcome the newest one to the family before deciding it was far easier to walk out with the President than attempt the whole black protocol out scenario again. 

Leaving Cat and Kara and Carter and their daughter alone. 

Carter hugged his baby sister with a quiet ease before passing him off to Kara, saying something about talking to Adam through Winn’s tablet just outside if he couldn’t help get his nieces and nephews wrangled back in.

“She’s going to look like you.” Kara spoke softly, her feet barely touching the ground as she walked in a circle around Cat. 

“I hope not.” Cat mused, watching Kara through tired eyes as she finally let herself relax and give into how weak and exhausted she felt with no one else around. “I’m quite partial to the idea of her looking like you.” 

“I should have insisted-” 

“Don’t be irrational, we could have lost her that way.” 

“And I could have lost you both.” Kara said seriously looking up at Cat who gave her a look bespeaking something akin to ‘not on your life’ 

“You’re sure about her name?” 

Kara nodded. “She can always go by Jo if she’s not partial to being named after a star.” 

“Vela Josephine…”  Cat shook her head wondering how in the world she let Kara convince her of such things, even if it was after her father’s own name as Kara refused to name anything in honor of Cat’s mother. 

“You forgot the best part..”

“What’s that?” 

“Kara-El Danvers Grant.”

“Lengthy name.”

“Lengthy lineage…”

“No pressure.” 

“She’s your daughter.” 

“She’s our daughter and she’s brand new to the world, ease up there a bit proud momma.” 

Kara smiled, watching pale green eyes open up to her and just stare. “Hi little one...I’m your momma…”


End file.
